The Origin of the Twilight Princess
by FoxRocks
Summary: This is the story of Midna, through her eyes, in my version of her background prior to the events of 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hello. My name is Midna. I come from a land known as the Twilight Realm. To my people, the Twili, I was known as the Twilight Princess. But that title would cease to exist one day. That day when my life changed forever. I was raised in a life of privilege, a life as the heir to the Royal Family. All of it was going to change. My name is Midna, and this is my story.


	2. The New Servant

**Chapter 1: The New Servant**

I was only 10 years old when he came into my life. My parents needed someone to trust that would support the Royal Family. One young Twili man met their expectations. His name was Zant.

Ever since the Twili people were separated from the world of light, we've endured hard times. New systems needed to be established, and old ways had to go. And we still needed more loyalty next to the leaders.

My parents, Milon and Elizabeth, told me Zant would be living with us for a long time. He was merely 15 years old! But since my parents trusted him, I knew it was my responsibility to trust him as well.

Loud knocking from the door rang through our mansion. My father, a stout man, dashed through the halls to answer it. My father had yellow eyes in addition to a dark blue face. He was well-respected as the king of the Twilight Realm, and thus, I was called the Twilight Princess.

My father opened the door. Behind it was a tall, confident, young Twili man. His pale blue face was matched with pale orange eyes. It was Zant.

"You must be Zant!" My father said.

"I am," said Zant, slightly smirking.

"A pleasure to meet you; I am Milon," my father said, shaking Zant's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Zant replied. "I appreciate you hiring me, my king."

"You only seemed fit for the job when I heard about you," said my father. "These are desperate times, and we need servants we can trust!"

"Glad I could be of..." Zant paused for a moment, and his eyes locked with mine. It was a tense moment, and I felt a completely different intention within those pale eyes.

"...assistance." He finished with a strange smile.

"Let me show you to your room!" My father said.

Zant followed him through the hallways, looking at me again. What was he thinking? I couldn't be sure, so I just waited for now...

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the wait; life gets in the way. I would have wrote more, but I want to give my readers a sneak peak despite my situation. Chapter 2 should probably be longer, and most chapters hopefully won't be this short. Sorry again, and I hope to write more soon!**


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

I went back to my room after my dad showed Zant to his room. I was curious to see what he'd be like. On a first impression, I was more scared of him than anything. I wasn't used to seeing many other people since I spent most of my time behind the mansion walls.

To heighten my nerves, I found out from mom that we were having dinner with Zant. But since he lived with us now, I figured I should get used to this. I stood in front of mirror to make sure I was presentable.

I had long orange hair, small blue eyes, and the same light blue and black skin as my mother. I was still very short in height though, much to my dismay. Even though I knew I wouldn't grow much taller for a while, I was excited for my birthday in a couple months.

* * *

"Dinner!" My mother called outside of my room.

I had dozed off a couple hours earlier. I try to sleep whenever I have a lot on my mind. Sighing heavily, I sleepily arose from my bed and left for the dining room.

It was a reluctant act, but I knew I had to go to dinner. I was taught to respect my parents' wishes, despite rebellious urges that had surged through me before. So I nearly stopped in my tracks when I saw Zant already sitting at the big, chestnut dining table.

The butler, Harto, was bringing the food dishes out. Harto was very kind to me, and I knew him since the beginning. At 50 years old, he was pale gray and had plenty of facial hair. Tonight's dinner was salmon, shrimp, and peas. Water pitchers were also neatly placed on the table by Harto.

I noticed my parents were smiling, but my mom's looked forced.

"So, Zant, I hope you enjoy fish," my dad remarked.

"Absolutely delicious, sir," Zant replied with a grin.

While we ate, my father asked Zant numerous questions, including where he was from and how he grew up. Zant explained he was an orphan and had lived half his life with his aunt and uncle. I felt sorry for him, as he seemed to become emotional as he spoke.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity to work for you, sir," Zant finished with a nod at my dad.

"It's my pleasure, Zant!" My dad replied.

I noticed Harto didn't eat tonight, and just waited to clean up after us. I really did appreciate him, and even thought of him as a friend since he talked to me when I am depressed.

As I began to leave, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Zant in front of me. He was so much taller, and I felt weak next to him.

"We haven't spoken yet," he explained, extending his right hand for me to shake.

Hesitantly I did so, managing to look into his eyes. "I'm Midna."

"You know who I am," Zant replied. "What a beautiful daughter you have, sir."

I blushed as my father threw his head back laughing. "Why, thank you!"

When they began to talk again, I seized the opportunity to escape to my room. I hoped tomorrow would be better. Zant seemed nice and polite, but I still felt uneasy around him. My mother came into my room soon after I did.

"Don't be scared of him, Midna," she whispered to me. "He's just very nice!"

"Sorry, mom. It's just that I'm still nervous..." I said.

"I understand," my mom assured me, hugging me tightly.

I felt safe to be next to her. I knew she would always protect me. We couldn't be separated...


	4. Magic Trick

**Chapter 3: Magic Trick**

The first few months with Zant passed without much incident. But there was one night I wouldn't be able to forget. A night I saw a different side to Zant...

Zant, my parents, and I were eating dinner again in the dining room, a meal that started off quietly. Ever since my first encounter with him, I never talked to Zant. However, I was pretty certain that he was trying to earn my trust through various methods such as buying me random gifts. I appreciated it, but I was still suspicious of him...

He seemed to be in a strange mood at the dinner table today, eating more slowly than usual and his eyes bored into the chestnut color of the table. My father seemed to catch on eventually, so he began to make conversation.

"So, Zant, I hear you are something of a magician?" He began.

While my father had been researching Zant, he discovered he was able to perform magic. The details were limited, though, on what exactly he did. Zant chuckled slightly at my father's comment before replying.

"You could put it that way, sir," Zant replied. "But I'm really more of a sorcerer."

"What difference do you make in that?" My mother asked.

"Well, I consider a magician to be more of an entertainer. A sorcerer takes his skills seriously," Zant answered.

Another moment passed with silence. My father spoke up again, "So tell me, what kind of magic do you perform?"

Being the servant, Zant decided to humor my father.

"I know of all sorts, sir... would you like me to show you a trick?" He finished slyly.

My father smiled broadly. "But of course! How about a disappearing act?"

Almost as soon as my father finished his sentence, Zant was no longer in his seat at the table. Shocked, we all turned around to find Zant on the opposite side of the room with a slight smile. My father laughed and clapped for his new servant.

"Bravo! Bravo! But tell me... can you make something other than yourself disappear?" My father asked.

Zant's strange smile widened, before he said, "Certainly."

Suddenly, Zant conjured a bird from thin air. We were already quite impressed by that alone! The bird was tiny and brown-feathered. I watched nervously for what would happen next...

Zant put all of his concentration on the bird, his pale red eyes staring down the much smaller creature. While one of his hands held the bird, he used the other to perform his magic. Red and black smoke appeared around the bird, and it let out a screech as it disappeared.

My parents clapped again, while I was temporarily frightened by the bird's odd cry. Happy with the good reception, Zant sat down in his seat again while the applause died down.

"Well done, Zant!" My father said. "I'm quite impressed!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Zant addressed my parents.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, my father and Zant went to the study room to talk while my mother went back to the master bedroom. I casually strolled alone throughout the mansion since I was bored. I didn't realize I'd pass by Zant's room...

When I saw the door wide open, I thought nothing of it at first. Then I remembered I might not have another chance to confirm any of my suspicions about Zant. Daringly, I decided to go into his room.

My heart was racing fast the entire time, knowing I shouldn't be in here. As I scanned the room all I noticed was simple possessions he had brought with him. But then I saw something familiar...

My hand went to my mouth when I distinguished the object: it was the bird, dead on the floor. Its feathers were ruffled, and its eyes were half-shut. I let out a quiet, horrified cry, backing away from the creature. I heard my father's voice nearing the hallway I was in. Frantically, I ran out of Zant's room as quickly as I could and back to my room.

**A/N: ****Good news followers; I have acquired a laptop at long last, which means I will be able to update my work more often! For a while I have been using an iPhone to type my stories, which has been difficult and annoying. I've been waiting a long time for this, so I plan on putting it to good use and enjoy my writing more again! Thanks to all of my followers for your patience and support!**


	5. Childhood's End

**Chapter 4: Childhood's End**

** 6 Years Later**

I never mentioned the bird to my parents. I had the fear that Zant would do something if I ratted him out. From that point on, I stayed as far away from him as possible. I think he suspects that I know something...

For the first ten years of my life, I lived happily within the mansion's walls with my parents. Ever since Zant walked through that door, everything changed for the worse. As silly as it sounds, I think of that as the moment my childhood ended. At least, where all the fond memories ended.

There's really not too much to talk about after the bird incident. Once in a while, Zant would give strange behavior, but I didn't expect anything less. Once in a while I would talk to my mom about it, but she kept insisting it was all in my head.

Zant was doing well for himself in front of the public eye. He had gained much support as he apparently helped my father out a lot with business. My father had even once called him the best servant he had ever had. This made my stomach turn.

But anyways, Zant was very popular with all the Twili. Just a year ago, it was declared he had started some 'revolution' for helping rebuild our world! Ridiculous. And there was also some rumor that he would become the next king of the Twilight Realm!

Normally, the son or daughter of the ruler becomes the next ruler. However, there have been a few instances where a popular figure runs for leadership. In this case, the people gather up votes to see who becomes the next ruler.

I never worried about this happening to me before the rumors spread. I tried to ignore them, as I still found them to be incredulous. At least I knew the truth about Zant...

I was still determined to discover more about him. I was positive he still had more things hidden from my family and I. I had more opportunities to search his room, but I never found anything of significance. One of these days, I was hoping to discover something to use against him...

* * *

I was sitting in my room, much older than the girl I used to be; more so mentally than physically. I still looked fairly similar, but my mother told me I had become more beautiful. I just accepted the compliment, not wholly agreeing.

My mother walked in suddenly, holding a tray with some chicken and rice. There was also some water in a glass.

"I brought you some dinner," she said with a weak smile.

I nodded, but I still wasn't hungry. I had almost forgotten I neglected dinner time again. I was too lost in thought...

"I know you have a lot on your mind, Midna... I promise, things will get better for you," my mother said.

"For me?" I replied, "Are things all well for you then?"

"I understand that you never took a liking to Zant, but I think he's a great young man!" she said. "I just think you misunderstand him!"

"If you say so, mom," I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for arguing.

She put her hand on my shoulder. I felt bad that we didn't always see eye to eye, but she just didn't know about Zant. And I still won't tell her about the bird; at this point, it doesn't matter.

"I'm sorry, Midna, but he's very nice to all of us," my mother said. "Maybe one day you'll see him differently."

As she left, I thought the same words to her in my head. I sighed, staring at the food my mom brought. It's not that I didn't appreciate it, but I was annoyed that my parents didn't understand Zant the way I did.

Perhaps at some point, they'll see him for what he is. Perhaps I'll know more about him some day. Hopefully, that day will come soon...


	6. A Talk in the Garden

**Chapter 5: A Talk in the Garden**

A week had passed since that conversation with my mother. I spent most of my time in my room, but there are many other places in the mansion. I never spoke of them before, but there are plenty of places to see!

Of course, there's a master bedroom for my parents, and countless other rooms for the guards. There's also Zant's room obviously. But all of those are just the basics.

We have many distinct rooms in the mansion that most other Twili residents don't enjoy. For example, there's a huge indoor swimming pool room that everyone can enjoy (as well as a hot tub beside it). There are exercise rooms, two billiard rooms, a theater room, the kitchen and dining rooms, and some other rooms for the guards specifically.

I'm sure there are also rooms I've never even heard of before! I also probably left out a few, but those are the most popular. Anyways, there's a special place I like to spend time with my mother, which is the garden.

However, it's no ordinary garden. It's the biggest one in the Twilight Realm, a whole house in itself! It's shielded by a large glass window, so everything stays safe (it's the closest thing to the outside of the mansion). Only my father, my mother, and a couple professional botanists come here. Also, Harto was allowed; I hadn't spoken with him in such a long time, but he was still serving us.

We enjoy many of the fresh vegetables grown from here at lunch and dinner. But there's so much room to just relax and stroll around, it's a great place for my mother and me to spend time outside of my room. So today, I wanted to spend time with her.

When I asked her if we could go, I received a disappointing answer.

"Actually, Zant seems to be interested in talking with you," my mother said.

Annoyed, I groaned noticeably. "Why?"

"Because he wants to get to know you better!" my mother explained, attempting to smile. "I can't say I blame him; you spend most of your time in your room and never talk with him!"

I stood in silence, not knowing what to say next. My mother spoke again.

"Zant is waiting for you in the garden; I told him you could talk there."

Reluctantly, I decided to leave to talk with him. What agitated me most was that the garden was my special place with my mother. It was supposed to be a place just for us to talk, no one else…

* * *

When I opened the door to the garden, I found Zant sitting on a bench. There were 4 or 5 of them scattered throughout the huge garden. He turned to find the door's noise and smiled when he saw me.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Midna," Zant greeted me, rising from the bench.

"What do you want?" I replied, aggravated while trying to retain my manners.

"Just a talk," he answered, starting to circle me.

"So… you're almost an adult now!" He started making conversation.

This was awkward. What exactly was he after?

"I suppose so," I said. "Which means soon, I'll be the new ruler."

Zant gave a strange laugh once my prideful words escaped my lips. I found nothing humorous.

"What's so funny?" I nervously asked.

"Nothing really," Zant said. "Just remember, that things change…"

I assumed he was just attempting to scare me, so I shrugged it off. Even if he did decide to run for being the ruler, the odds were astronomical that he would win the most votes. As daughter of the current king, I already had an advantage. He didn't seriously think he could beat me?

I was probably just getting ahead of myself.

"Tell me; what are you interested in? I would like to get to know you better," he said, still smiling.

Even though his smiles seemed slick and mischievous, this one seemed genuine. I decided to play along for now.

"I like reading and drawing," I suggested. A lot of my free time was spent doing simple activities like that.

"Really? You know my uncle is a well-known artist!" Zant commented.

"That's neat," I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Yes; drawing is a wonderful art," Zant went on. "So what books do you like to read?"

"Mystery, romance, and drama," I said.

"Those are all great! You know, I'm glad we have some similarities," he said, stepping closer to me.

After another offbeat silence, he began to talk again. "The Twilight Realm is such a great kingdom. I deeply admire your family for keeping us together after the war and separation. Times have been tough though, and recovery is still in the process."

"The Twilight Realm needs a strong ruler; someone that can keep the land safe and sound. If we are to prosper again like we once did, we must have a good leader," he explained, staring hard at me.

I was beginning to wonder if he was talking about me or himself. I didn't even know for sure if he was going to run for ruler against me. I just nodded and looked back at him.

"Of course; I know it won't be an easy job," I carefully responded.

He returned to a casual stance, smiling again. "You know a lot Midna, and you're a great person! I hope you'll understand that you are also very blessed to have come from such a wealthy family. It is quite fortunate for you…"

He trailed off, and I could have sworn I saw a tear begin to form in his pale red eye. I remembered he had been through some tragedy with his parents that resulted in their deaths. It was one quality that had always made me pity Zant. He snapped out of it and began talking with me again.

For the next hour or so we sat and talked in the garden, finding similarities and differences between each other. This was the first real conversation I had with Zant, one-on-one. He really didn't seem like such a bad guy…

As I became more comfortable, I thought back to the bird. I decided to let go of it, as he no longer felt threatening to me, and I had never seen him do anything else. It was something in the past, something to not hold on to. While still taller, he no longer towered above me either. Something in that conversation changed my thoughts about him.

I even smiled and laughed as we talked about certain things. When I went back to my room, something changed. For the first time since he came to us, I didn't feel suspicious or anxious about Zant.


	7. Daring Rescue

**Chapter 6: Daring Rescue**

It was a relief to me to know that Zant wasn't nearly as bad as I thought he was. I felt foolish and naïve for only considering the bad things about him. I felt sorry and ashamed…

Perhaps I should apologize to him for my behavior. I don't like to admit my mistakes, but I thought it necessary. Zant and I were going to be taking a walk today in the city.

Rarely do I travel outside of the mansion, but I enjoy the fresh air. My parents insisted I have someone with me at all times outside, and they were usually busy. I figured I could say I was sorry today to Zant when I had the opportunity.

I was so excited to get outside again; I couldn't sleep again after I woke up early that morning. It was about a month since my conversation with Zant. Once a couple hours passed, a knock came at my door; it was Harto with my breakfast.

I had lost track of the time as I lay awake waiting. I must have missed breakfast! I greeted Harto and sat up on my bed.

"Thank you, Harto," I said, observing the contents of today's breakfast.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Not my favorites, but I didn't hate them. Hungrily, I began to feast away as Harto talked.

"My pleasure, princess," he replied. "Master Zant seems rather happy that you decided to befriend him."

"Do you know if he is ready to leave yet?" I asked.

"Oh yes; I just told him that you would be having a little breakfast first," Harto replied.

Excited to go outside, I began wolfing down the breakfast. The look on Harto's face was comical. He stood in silence for a moment.

"You mustn't feel the need to choke it all down, princess!" Harto warned.

Once I was finished, I laughed and said, "Don't worry Harto; it's just that I haven't been outside in such a long time!"

"I see," Harto said, observing the polished dish he had brought to me.

I suppressed more laughter. Harto had such a distinct sense of humor! Even though he had aged, he retained his great personality.

After Harto left, I dressed and finished getting ready as quickly as ever. Zant got to go outside the mansion all the time, but as I've already said, my time was limited. This should be fun.

* * *

Zant was patiently waiting for me at the front door. My father and mother were there as well.

"Now make sure you stay together at all times," my mother began lecturing.

"Mom, we know," I said, finding an amused look on Zant's face.

"Good; we expect you to be back in a couple hours," my father said. "Have a good time!"

"Thank you sir; I will take care of your daughter," Zant assured my parents.

We left before they could say anything else. One important thing to remember about my parents is that they're extremely protective. I would never be able to go outside without an escort. What really bugged me now was that I was about to become an adult!

There were a few changes to the city town since I had seen it. A few more shops and benches had been built. An ancient fountain was at the center of town; it had been there ever since the city town was established.

"How about I buy you a lunch?" Zant offered when we neared the restaurants.

"That's not necessary…" I began.

"Please, I insist; what do you like to eat?" he asked me.

I didn't like accepting gifts like that from others, but I decided to accept his offer. After all, this was a special day, and I rarely got to eat outside of the mansion too.

"Ok; I would just like a sub," I decided.

I remembered the last time I came outside, I tried one of the sub sandwiches from 'Marco's', and it was delicious! We never made anything like that in the mansion. Zant decided to pass on lunch, but ordered my sandwich. It was about 10 inches long; I wasn't very hungry since I had breakfast recently, but it was a treat.

"How is it?" Zant asked as I bit into it.

"Delicious; thank you," I said.

"It's no problem," he replied.

We casually walked around the town as I finished eating, and passed many stores and restaurants. This ranged from pizza parlors to toy shops. Businesses were beginning to thrive again, as my father, Zant, and other political figures were making a great change for our economy. Things were as good as ever at the moment!

Eventually Zant and I made it to a nearby neighborhood. Almost all the houses looked identical, but it felt interesting to be around other estates away from the big mansion. When we had the peaceful quiet outside of the bustling shop plaza, I decided I could apologize now. Unfortunately, that moment didn't come.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" A bloodcurdling cry sounded in our ears.

Following the noise, we found a middle-aged Twili woman running around. Her panic-stricken eyes had found us on the sidewalk. Her eyes were turquoise, and her skin was a dark blue similar to my father's. She wore old, ragged white clothes.

"Please, I need your help!" she repeated next to us.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Zant asked the lady.

"My house is on fire, and my baby is trapped inside!" she explained.

"Where?!" Zant asked next.

"Follow me, quickly please!" she said.

I ran with Zant and the Twili woman to her house. Smoke and flames were emitting from the windows; other Twili were just beginning to notice. It was a small brick house with two floors. Zant turned to the lady once more.

"Where is the baby?"

"Top floor – please hurry!" she answered as the last remaining glass window exploded into flames.

Zant raised his arm to protect himself from the flying shards of glass. He bolted into the house at full speed, determined to find the lady's baby. I felt so sorry for the woman; she was sobbing to herself. I was praying Zant would come out alive with the baby…

A few minutes of anxiety passed. It seemed the flames and smoke amount became larger; it was miraculous if Zant could breathe in there! Many more Twili people came, including the police at last (fortunately, the police were able to use giant hoses with a water supply to put out fires). Finally, we saw Zant come out the front door with a bundled baby Twili. He was coughing hard as he handed the woman her baby.

"Oh, thank you so much sir! May the goddesses bless you!" she cried.

The Twili people cheered, happy for the lady and Zant's heroics. The police, indigo-skinned Twili clad in dark violet, began to hose down the house. It was certainly a miracle everything was all right…

I didn't know what to think at this point! We had gone from a peaceful walk to this! I had never seen anything like it; I had been so sheltered at my home. I was lost in thought about it when Zant rejoined me.

"That was so brave! You could have died!" I exclaimed.

"It's a good thing the baby's safe, right?" Zant replied.

I was shocked. I didn't know Zant was so daring and reckless! He seemed to have many sides to his personality.

As we walked back home, he tried to change the topic several times, but the event was stuck in my head. I knew for sure Zant would get good publicity for this; the police were there to witness it. I wondered what my mother and father's reactions would be like…


	8. Twilight's Hero

**Chapter 7: Twilight's Hero**

"You did WHAT?!" my mother was shocked to hear our story.

"Mom, the lady needed help, and no one else was doing anything," I tried explaining.

Zant looked at his shoes while my father had his arms crossed. How could they be angry about this?

"I'm so impressed!" she finished, much to our surprised relief.

Zant and I secretly smiled to each other, happy to know we weren't in trouble. My parents were both a bit uptight when it came to my adventures, so it was great they took this well. Zant and I were both aware it was dangerous, but it was necessary. My father uncrossed his arms and grinned.

"It WAS very dangerous, but you did the right thing," my father said, patting Zant on the back.

"Thank you, sir!" Zant said cheerily. "I'm just happy the lady's baby is safe."

"And we're glad that you're both safe," my mother went on. "Now get some relaxation in before dinner; you two look like you need it."

We chuckled at this as my mother and father went back to their room together. It was Zant that had been through the real craziness. I was hoping he'd get the credit he deserved. It wasn't long before I found out he did...

* * *

My father was laughing at the dinner table when he showed Zant and I the newspaper of the night: _Heroic Servant Rescues Infant! _My father's round face appeared jubilant and full of life at the news. His confidence in his servant could only grow.

"Well done, Zant! I knew I was right when I hired you!" my father announced happily.

I could see my mother smiling as she took a bite of chicken. Harto decided he'd try a new recipe tonight, which is rather delicious if I do say so myself. Harto was an excellent cook, and an even better friend. He had shown his emotion before, despite it only happening on rare occasions.

"It's really nothing, sir. I was just doing my job," Zant smiled, taking a sip of his red wine.

"I hope everyone hears about what a great servant we have," my mother complemented him.

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Zant smiled at my mother now.

We hadn't had a dinner this lively in a while. Not that all of them were dull, but tonight just felt great. Everyone was happy, and it seemed as though Zant really was well-suited for the job. The bird incident had been a long-gone memory for me by now. More than likely, he had just done it to entertain me and didn't know how to control his magic that well. There would have to be some explanation, right?

"Harto, more wine please!" my father requested.

"Right away, sir!" Harto said, refilling all of our glasses of wine. Even he was smiling today; if Harto smiled, you knew it was a good environment. He may not be the most outgoing or warm person, but he had a good heart.

We spent the rest of dinner telling jokes and laughing, just having a good time. It still remains one of my happiest memories. A regret of mine is that I should have had more of them.

As the weeks went by, the news of Zant's heroic rescue was spreading around the entire town. Several residents would knock on the door to request his autograph! He was becoming very likable and popular with the entire Twilight Realm.

What's more, is that Zant also found lost twin brothers with his teleporting abilities! A single father had come home one day to discover his sons had snuck out. Fortunately, Zant was smart enough to retrieve them from the roof of the house! That was all over the news as well. Eventually, Zant earned the nickname 'Twilight's Hero'.

Unfortunately, while he wasn't doing something for the community, Zant was usually busy in his office. My father had given him a much bigger space to spend time in doing his work in addition to his bedroom. Since he did a lot of the paperwork too, most of my time seeing Zant now was at meals. My father spent some time working with him on various things though.

The Twili began to declare this time period as a golden age for the Twilight Realm. The economy was booming, and the people had dramatic examples like Zant to show that an ordinary citizen could become a hero. It was just so great to be a part of the happiness brought back ever since the war.

Children looked up to him, and the people respected him. Zant truly was a key helper in my father's quest to rebuild a successful kingdom. I know I've said it before, but I had come a long way since I was untrustworthy of Zant as a young girl. And for that, I was grateful. My birthday was fast-approaching, and things were looking great.


	9. Legends of a Divine Beast

**Chapter 8: Legends of a Divine Beast**

Like any other culture, the Twilight Realm shares many fables and legends that are passed down through the generations. My mother told me stories of princes rescuing princesses, evil plans being foiled by heroes, and even a story about a fox that saved a far-off galaxy! Imagine that! I didn't believe any of them anymore.

However, there was one legend that everyone in the land believed to be true. A legend about a hero that saved the world of light, which we had been separated from years ago. A legend that I hadn't ever heard before today…

* * *

Since my birthday was coming quite soon, my parents decided I could have a little more freedom. I was hoping this was a sign that as an adult my freedoms could only grow. For the first time in my life, I had permission to leave the mansion without someone watching me!

I would have invited Zant, but he was too busy with his work. So I decided I'd take advantage of my new liberty and explore outside alone. Naturally, I was limited on how far I could go (no further than the shop plaza area). Still I was grateful for the opportunity to get more fresh air.

Rather than eating out, I ate a turkey sandwich before leaving home. As much as I love subs, Harto makes the best food, and I just ate out recently with Zant. I was nonchalantly strolling around when my ear caught something interesting.

"...you don't think he would hurt us, do you?" I heard a Twili man ask.

"Doubtful, but you can never be too sure."

I realized the voices were coming from 'Tanoka's Tavern', an old brown-bricked building close by. Curious, I walked closer to the bar to listen in on what they were talking about. I couldn't legally enter the bar until I was 20 years old, however.

"I guess we won't know unless he ever comes here," one of the men said.

"Yeah; maybe since our worlds are separated, he won't ever even see us," the other replied.

"Or what if he reincarnates in the Twilight Realm…" a different voice suggested.

"Highly unlikely; I don't think he'd ever be born outside of Hyrule," another voice said.

"It's impossible; he would need to be a human before a beast," a man added.

Looking through the window, I could see someone about to exit. Quickly, I scrambled away from the door so that they didn't discover I was eavesdropping on them. I felt like I was being a bit rude, but I am very curious.

I stayed outside a while longer to look inside some of the shops (including a fabric store and a bakery), buying a nice apple pie to share with my parents, Zant, and Harto later. I was still very intrigued by the conversation I heard. What on earth could they have been talking about?

Since my curiosity had to be satisfied, I decided to ask Harto about it. As my educational tutor as well, he had taught me most of the things I know. I always asked him when I needed to know something I didn't think anyone else knew.

So first when I got back to the mansion, I gave my parents the pie to put on the table for tonight's dessert. It took me a while to find Harto (the mansion is huge!), but eventually I saw him in the hallway of my room.

"Harto, I have a question to ask," I started.

"What's that, princess?" he wondered.

"Well… I heard some people talking about a person that would be reincarnated in the light world, Hyrule. They said he would become a beast after being a human; does any of this make sense to you?" I asked, embarrassed to sound so ridiculous.

Harto's eyes lit up after a few seconds.

"You must be talking about the legend of the hero in green!" Harto answered.

"Uh… I'm not sure what that means…" I continued.

"Your parents never told you that legend? Let me explain it," Harto continued, about to tell the story.

"Hundreds of years ago, a young man clothed in green saved the world of light from evil forces. The land was later named Hyrule, and the people have ever since praised the legendary hero for his noble work. He reincarnated another hundred years later as a boy, and traveled through time as a child and an adult to save Hyrule once again. He used a legendary blade known as the Master Sword to slay the evil lord that threatened Hyrule, and returned to his own time to embark on more adventures. At one point, he even traveled to a foreign land known as Termina, where he prevented a demon known as Majora from destroying everyone!"

I was interested in the legend. It was quite inspiring, and I could only imagine what it would have been like to witness it!

Harto went on. "Since the hero has reincarnated once, most everyone, humans and Twili, believe that he will reincarnate again! The legend says he will appear this time as a divine beast, but born as a human nonetheless. And since a hundred years have passed since his last appearance, Hyrule could be due for his arrival!"

"That's fascinating! I wish I had known about the legend before," I said.

"No worries; it is a rather fascinating tale! I will see you at dinner then," Harto replied, hurrying back to his business.

I thought it rather funny; legends about a hero that would appear as a beast? A little far-fetched, maybe, but I decided to believe this since everyone else did. After all, I never even lived in the world of light before.

Once dinner time came, I was still thinking about the legend. I guessed, in the end, it wouldn't affect me though since the Twilight Realm was separated from Hyrule. The one thing that connected our worlds was a sacred mirror that allowed us to travel into the world of light. I suppose the humans could come here as well, but neither of us had made contact since the war. A huge, deserted place called Gerudo Desert was also another obstacle in between the humans and the Twili.

The apple pie was so delicious; my mind was finally taken off the legend for a while. I always loved the taste of pie, but apple flavor especially. Everyone else enjoyed it too.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought back to the legend. I went to sleep with the fantasy of meeting the hero of Hyrule, and what kinds of crazy adventures he would go on.


	10. Birthday Celebration

**Chapter 9: Birthday Celebration**

Today is the day. I'm finally turning 18 years old! It feels like I've been 17 for the longest time; I was so excited for this day to finally come!

I knew I would have more liberties, but also many more responsibilities. Everyone would be expecting more from me, so I had to be ready. Initially, I really didn't think much of it though. I was so used to not doing that much work myself…

My parents scheduled a party in honor of my birthday (not my idea). It would be the first time in a while that our big chestnut dining table would be completely filled. It was sometimes used for big business meetings and other gatherings. Most of the guests would be friends of my parents and servants, in addition to some family. My aunt and uncle on my mother's side were able to come, but everyone else was busy.

To be honest, I didn't like crowds. Not that I dislike everyone, it's just that it's a mess when there's so many people in the same place. Generally, I'm a lot more independent as a person, too.

I just hung around during the day. Harto crafted an enormous cake for me, which would be shared with all the guests (it was likely there'd still be leftovers). It seemed like I was excited in a different way than my parents. They were excited for the celebration and had proudness for me. I was just excited to finally be an adult and be like everyone else. I didn't grow up with friends, as I spent nearly all my time in the mansion. It was just my parents, Harto, and Zant.

Speaking of which, Zant was behaving oddly again lately. He seemed nervous for some reason, and dodged me a lot. I never even got the chance to ask him about it. For now, I just hoped everything was all right.

The guests began to arrive around the time we usually have our dinner. First came a few of my father's close friends, only one of which I had met before. They all seemed happy to meet me, so I felt more comfortable about being around people I had never seen before.

Later on a couple of my mother's friends came as well. These were some people they had met in business matters. After settling in the house, they began to sit around the table in the dining room when Harto showed them the way.

Finally, my aunt and uncle arrived last. They both gave me big hugs; I hadn't seen them in a few years. Smiling, they both wished me 'happy birthday' and moved on to join the rest of the guests. Once everyone was here, my parents and I went to the dining room table to be with everyone else.

In addition the cake, Harto had prepared a huge feast for us. There was chicken, ham, rice, noodles, and several vegetables to serve as the main dish. Everyone was able to get plenty to eat.

Near the middle of the feast, my father was sure to draw attention to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight!" he began uninspired.

"As you know, my precious daughter, Midna, has turned into an adult today!"

Claps and cheers were sounded from everyone. I managed to smile, but truthfully, I didn't enjoy being the center of attention. After droning on for a bit about my life, my father concluded.

"And that's why we know she'll make such a great ruler for the Twilight Realm! Thank you for being such a wonderful daughter to Elizabeth and me," my father finished, smiling directly at me now.

Everyone ensued to raise their glasses of wine. Once the short speech died off, everyone continued to finish the feast. I never liked having too much for dinner, since I wanted to save room for the cake. Eventually we got to that point; when Harto unveiled the cake, everyone cheered again.

It was Harto's turn to smile now, pleased with the good reception. I was happy and grateful for him. I know if anything bad happened to me, he'd be there to help.

Half of the cake was frosted in a classic vanilla, while the other half was frosted in delicious chocolate. I was sure to try a piece of each; no one could make desserts like Harto. Just as expected, it was a hit with everyone.

As the cake was being served to everyone by Harto, Zant's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Sir Milon, may I please be excused?" he asked my father rather urgently.

Normally, I know my father would question the abruptness. However, he saw the panicked look in Zant's face, and decided against it.

"Of course, if you must!" my father answered.

Nodding in gratitude, Zant stood up and quickly exited the room. No one else really took notice, as they were all busy chatting amongst themselves. Why in the world did Zant need to leave so suddenly?

As much as I didn't want to become suspicious of him again, I couldn't help it! It was unlike him to randomly leave like that, excluding when he seemed to avoid me earlier. Maybe I'd be able to find out soon.

For the rest of the night all the guests talked about various topics, such as business or parties. I just hung around by myself, not knowing who to talk to; even my aunt and uncle were talking to some of my father's friends. I decided not to find Zant, as I figured his situation was urgent. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Typically I don't mind the loneliness, but I missed having someone to talk to. Harto was busy cleaning all the dishes, while everyone else besides Zant was talking to someone else. I would feel rude retreating to my room, though.

So, I just waited for the guests to finish up. It felt strange; none of my birthday celebrations had ever been this formal. They all thanked my father for hosting the party when they left. My uncle and aunt gave me one last goodbye hug as well before leaving.

I knew I'd be having more of Harto's cake tomorrow for a snack. When I tried to sleep tonight, several things raced through my mind, including Zant's odd conduct and how different this birthday had been. It was only the beginning of things that were going to change…


	11. Zant's Story

**Chapter 10: Zant's Story**

Times were pretty uneventful for a while after my 18th birthday. Like I anticipated, restrictions lessened, much to my joy. I could now go outside anytime within a certain range of the mansion by myself. The Royal Family was the most talked-about topic in the news right now, especially articles dealing with myself likely becoming the future ruler sometime in the future. I suppose me turning into an adult is a pretty big deal with the media, too.

Zant seemed quite depressed lately. He was never as lively at the dinner table anymore, and when I talked to my parents about it, they just shrugged it off. Everyone just assumed he was extremely busy these days. Regardless, it's strange that not even my father knows everything that he does.

I was truly curious about Zant's background; he never really explained it in depth to any of us. All I know is that there had been some tragedy involving his parents' deaths, and that he lived with his aunt and uncle before coming to us. I decided today I would ask him about it.

Normally I don't go around asking "so could you tell me all about your life?", but I was sincerely interested this time. Zant was so mysterious, and it was sometimes impossible to make out his emotions. So I was a little nervous as I walked to his workroom…

Cautiously, I knocked on the door a few times before a reply. Zant came out quickly, immediately shutting the door behind him. He gave a little sigh before talking.

"Do you need something?" he asked me.

"Well… it's just that you're so mysterious and quiet…" I began awkwardly. "I was wondering about how you grew up exactly? I just wanted to get to know you better."

It wasn't a lie exactly. But to be honest, I was still wary about his behavior sometimes, and maybe he would tell me something linked to that. I was hoping he would take it well, since we had talked so much before in the past.

"If you insist," he replied. "Come."

We began to make our way to his bedroom, leaving the workroom behind. When we arrived, he sat on a chair across from me while he let me sit on his bed. The bedroom had become more organized since Zant spent most of his time in his workroom. I prepared to listen intently before he started.

"I suppose it's only fair you know about me since you told me about yourself," Zant said.

"Thank you; please, go ahead," I replied.

"I may have been young, but I will never forget when it happened," Zant began his story. "I was nearly 7 years old when I last saw my parents. We grew up in the middle class of wealth, not too poor, not rich. My family was still grateful that the war hadn't taken as large of a toll on us as it had less fortunate Twili people. My life was fairly simple; I went to school for a few years, but never made any friends. I didn't need any, nor were they interested in me."

"My parents were the only people I was close to, aside from a couple other family members. Regrettably, they were suddenly taken away from me. At that point I realized that nothing at all should be taken for granted. They never caught him…"

"Caught who?" I asked.

"The man who killed them," Zant answered somberly. "He had been hit hard by the outcome of the war, and struggled to feed himself. He threatened my parents with a knife, demanding they give him all their money. When my father refused, he stabbed them both in front of me… for whatever reason, he decided to let me live. As of now, I am not sure whether that has been a curse or a gift."

"Since they lived only a few houses away, I went to my uncle and aunt. As you know, they decided to take me in; they called the police, but like I already said, they never found the man. It haunted me every day since, knowing I might have been able to save them…"

I thought about this for a moment. Naturally Zant would feel guilty over this, but he was so young at the time; I don't think he would have been able to stop him. Despite this, I remained quiet.

"My aunt and uncle were always kind to me, taking care of all my needs. They supported me with almost all my decisions as I finished my education and planned on getting a job. Since I heard the Royal Family needed servants, I decided to apply for that. I worked several odd jobs around town to help support myself and my aunt and uncle. Of course, as I've already mentioned, my uncle's paintings sold well enough to keep them living well, too. I haven't seen my aunt and uncle in a long time now; they live far away from the palace. Anyways, I was fortunate enough to acquire the job, of course, and ever since I have been living with you and your family."

"Prior to recent events, I have never known the feeling of having power over anyone. It made me feel weak initially, but eventually the idea of recognition became my motive to live. I've clawed my way to this point, and I hope to make something out of it…" Zant finished.

"Zant, I'm sure power isn't everything," I said softly.

"You wouldn't know, would you?!" Zant suddenly became angry. I wish I hadn't said anything.

He went on. "You've grown up not knowing what it's like to lose loved ones, or having to work hard to survive… and I still never had nearly as much gratification and recognition as you have!"

The words pierced my heart, but I had to say something. "But Zant, everyone respects you now! You're Twilight's Hero, remember?" I tried to remind him of his heroics.

But he didn't seem to care about that. It was as if he had been looking for something more the entire time. What more did he want?

"It's impossible to explain to you," Zant decided. "We're very different people."

With that, Zant left the room. I suppose he was headed back for his workroom. I felt like I had said something wrong, even though my gut told me I hadn't. I sighed heavily, unsure of what to do now…


	12. Nightmares and Premonitions

**Chapter 11: Nightmares and Premonitions**

**A/N: Again I apologize for another absence. I've been a bit uninspired lately, and have had many tiring days. But since I love to write and please my followers, I'm back - please enjoy.**

That night I had one of the most restless, terrible nights of my life. First of all, I wasn't even remotely tired to begin with. Second, several things were still on my brain, most of them concerning Zant.

Who knows when I was finally able to fall asleep, and for how long it was. Probably no more than an hour. When I was finally able to sleep, however, I wish I never had.

In my dream, my parents were nowhere to be found. I frantically searched every room in the entire mansion, but could not find them. Instead, I found a cloaked Twili creature in my parents' bedroom.

After calling out for my parents, the Twili man turned around to glare at me. His face was distorted; it looked like a mixture of Harto, Zant, and someone else I've never seen before. It was definitely the ugliest, most depressed face I had ever seen.

"Mom and Daddy aren't here anymore; go back to sleep, child," the Twili said.

"No! Where are they?" I demanded.

At that moment, the Twili man fell to the floor, and began to shriek in pain. In front of my eyes he began to transform into a hideous beast, with strange black and red markings appearing over him. His body became larger, and his face had become a monster's. Horrified, I quickly ran out of the room.

The next thing I knew I was in a dark blue chamber I had never seen before. At the far end of the room was a Sol! Near its entrance, the Twilight Realm has two Sols, the main source of light the Twili people have. I had only been near the Sols a couple times in my life, but they were pretty, yellow-glowing ball-shaped objects.

After that brief glimpse, I was now in a room with Zant. It seemed as though he didn't notice me. He was furiously writing something on some paper in front of him.

When I got closer, he let out a maniacal scream. Zant threw his pen across the room, and proceeded to flip over his desk. And in the blink of an eye, he suddenly vanished from the room using his magic. Finally I woke up.

I assumed I hadn't been asleep for long, but I was terrified all the same. Everything had felt deathly real, causing my stomach to turn. Also, it was extremely rare I was able to remember any of my dreams.

I didn't know what to do at first. All I knew was that I was as scared as I'd ever been. I just had to calm myself down, tell myself it was only a dream...

Unfortunately, that method wasn't very successful. The thought of any of that dream becoming reality haunted me throughout the day. At one point, Harto asked if I was alright; I just lied and told him everything was fine. I was too prideful to admit my fear.

Also, when I saw them, my parents were asking me why I was being so quiet. I also told them nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, it felt very wrong telling them this. Again, I did not see Zant today.

What bothered me the most was the fact I didn't remember my dreams that often, like I said. It led me to think that maybe the dream was a warning of some sort. But what could I do about it? I supposed if any of the dream was true, it was only a matter of time before I would find out.


	13. It's Going to be Alright

**Chapter 12: It's Going to be Alright**

The dream continued to haunt me throughout the next week. Every day I hoped that none of it would turn out to be true. However, the sick feeling of knowing it was possible was impossible for me to evade.

I would never forget the last time I talked to my mother in the garden. As I've already mentioned, it was just our special place together. It would always be that way to me...

It was dinnertime and Zant declined to come again. My mother caught on to this and decided to bring it up while we ate.

"Why couldn't Zant eat with us?" she said to my father.

"I'm sure he is just very busy with his work," my father replied, as Harto came in the dining room to refill our drinks.

"Maybe, but he hasn't been eating with us for the last three days!" my mother went on.

"Perhaps there's a lot on his mind; I'm sure he is fine," my father countered.

My mother decided to let it go. Even though my father was calm, my mother didn't want to bother arguing. She was the type of person to avoid conflict. I always admired that about her.

For whatever reason, my father didn't worry that much. Even though it's nice to not have as much stress, I thought he should be a little more concerned. He was the only one that didn't have any suspicions about Zant.

"You know, I've had a problem with a guard recently," my father said.

"Really?" my mother was curious.

"Oh yes; he's been very untrustworthy as of late. He's even gotten into some of my personal documents, Harto informed me! I should probably let him go tomorrow; I cannot risk anything worse happening."

"I understand," my mother said.

* * *

After dinner I went to the garden to sit by myself. I wasn't sure if I needed time alone or not, but I was certainly distressed right now. After ten or so minutes, my mother came into the garden and took a seat next to me. It was unsurprising she figured out I was here.

"What's wrong, Midna?" She asked me.

I assumed she caught on to my distressfulness. My mother definitely doesn't let details escape her. I didn't know if I wanted for her to talk with me or not. I at least decided I would cooperate; I had no one better to talk to.

"I've had terrible nightmares... and scary premonitions..." I began shakily.

"What kind of nightmares?" my mother asked next.

"About bad things happening to you... and scary things about Zant..." I answered.

We sat in silence for a little while before my mother spoke again.

"I didn't realize you were still nervous about Zant."

"I wasn't for a time!" I replied. "But he has been really mysterious lately. You can't deny that!"

"I know, Midna," she admitted, "that's why I asked your father about it. I wish I knew what it was..."

I continued, "We spent time together as friends, but he snapped at me and avoids us now. I think he's hiding something from us."

"Maybe so," my mother replied, "but we need to respect his privacy. Hopefully it's for the best."

Another moment of silence passed. The garden was completely silent excluding our conversation. I suppose one of the reasons why I enjoyed the garden so much was that you could enjoy the quietness. The darkness at night never bothered me, since it was only slightly darker than it was during the day. The Sols were covered by a blanket at night by a couple castle guards, and taken off the next morning.

"What happened to me in your dream?" my mother said.

I breathed heavily, thinking of how to explain it. I never saw anything happen to her, but I knew something had been wrong...

"I don't know," I truthfully answered, "but this strange Twili man told me you were gone... everything felt wrong..."

I trembled at the thought of it becoming a reality, having my mother taken away from me in the blink of an eye. Why would it happen? - I tried to reason with myself.

Feeling my shakes, my mother gave me a tight hug. At that moment I realized it was a good thing she decided to talk with me. In the instant she comforted me I was so much less alone...

"Do not worry, Midna," she assured me, "it's going to be alright. I promise."

"Thank you, mom," I said sincerely, hugging her back.

She gave a warm smile. "And remember, nothing can separate us, right?"

I returned the smile. "Right."

I had never felt more comforted in my life. I love my father, too, but no one offered the same comfort that my mother did. It was an inexplicable sensation, a mother's affection. All the same, I had never felt more grateful for it.

That night I went to bed with her last words echoing through my head. _Nothing can separate us._ I remembered ten years ago when I thought the same thing the first time I met Zant. I suppose it wasn't coincidence. Many things had changed since that time, while many others stayed the same. I kept repeating the words in my head as I went to sleep.

_Nothing can separate us..._


	14. Tragedy

**Chapter 13: Tragedy**

I woke the next morning to the sound of knocking at my door. Groggily, I got out of bed to answer it. Harto was on the other side, panic-stricken.

"Princes… I…" Harto tried to speak.

For some reason, he couldn't finish. He kept trying, but the words weren't forming. This made me very nervous.

"What is it, Harto? Tell me!" I said, my anxiety building.

Then, Harto buried his face in his hands. I had never seen such emotion from him before; there was something extremely wrong. At the point I saw him breaking down, I knew it.

Before I could ask him to tell me again, he finally answered.

"Your mother... and father… are dead…"

That was the most shocking and horrific moment of my life. And I knew it would be the moment I heard the words. Initially, I didn't even know how to respond. How was this even possible?! I knew Harto wasn't lying, he never does. But how…?

"What?!" I panicked.

I didn't know what else to say. What was there to say? When shock and grief overwhelm you simultaneously, it's hard to process what's happening. I could feel the tears about to come.

"I'm so sorry, princess…"

I tried my best to keep myself collected, but I knew I couldn't face it right now. I couldn't handle the details right now. I couldn't face the truth right now…

"Harto, I need some time alone…" I managed to explain.

He nodded understandingly. For that, I was grateful. Soon after Harto closed my bedroom door, I did something I had never done before; I broke down sobbing for the first time in my life.

* * *

An hour or so later, I was able to stop my weeping and gather more details. I think the surprise of it all kept me from crying more. Either way, this was without doubt the worst thing that ever happened to me. I wish I could explain my emotions more, but there's no possible way to describe all of it… I didn't even consider my nightmare from before right now. It wasn't important to me anymore.

Guards and medics were gathered around my parents' bed when I arrived at their bedroom. Harto was there as well. All the guards had removed their hats as a sign of respect; a couple of them were even in tears. I approached the bed to take a final look at my parents.

While I knew this was a terrible, depressing moment, I reflected over all the times I had shared with them, good and bad. I had loved them so much, I never really thought about what it would be like to lose them prior to my dream.

My parents appeared peaceful on the bed. In a way, it cheered me slightly to see them so graceful; giving me hope that their deaths were not too painful. Now was the time to discover the details – I asked a nearby doctor about it.

"How did it happen…?" I asked.

Fortunately, I had managed to get rid of all my tears in solitude. I shed every one possible, in memory of the two people I had loved most. However, I was still trying to cope with the fact I would never talk to them or even see them ever again.

"I'm afraid they were poisoned," the doctor explained. He was a short, skinny Twili with violet skin. He seemed sincere in his tone…

"Poisoned?! By who?" I was surprised again.

Of all things, my parents had been murdered? Did this have to be as heartbreaking to me as possible? I controlled myself to make sure I didn't cry again.

"We're not sure yet," the doctor answered me solemnly. "We promise we will do our best to bring the murderer to justice, princess."

At the moment, justice was on the bottom of my priorities. I had just lost my parents! Nothing was more important to me than the fact I had lost both of them in such short notice. I could worry about the criminal later…

I would have said 'thank you' to the doctor, but every part of my energy was used to take all this in. Acknowledging my pain, Harto walked over to rest his hand on my shoulder. In that action, I remembered I was so thankful to have Harto as a friend…

Just then, Zant walked into the room with a guard. Harshly Zant shoved the guard closer to us; what was happening now? Another one of the doctors decided to ask.

"What is this all about?"

Zant stared at him gravely. "I found this guard with a book, stolen from the library! It is a book about how to create poisons; he is obviously the one who has murdered Milon and Elizabeth! Look here!"

Zant pulled the book of poisons from the guard's jacket to show everyone. It seemed plausible to me. The guard was shaking on the floor, frightened of Zant.

"Slow down, son!" An older doctor said. "It could just be a coincidence."

"Coincidence?!" Zant jumped as soon as the doctor finished speaking. "I think not! No other soul in the mansion has evidence against them; we've already checked! And no one has ever snuck into the mansion before!"

I realized they must have discovered the murder early, since they had already investigated everyone. Everyone's attention was on Zant now.

"As for further evidence, this man ALSO rifled through Lord Milon's personal documents, among other felonies!" Zant went on.

So this had been the guard my father had talked about at dinner yesterday. I wasn't sure how to feel about all this. All this information was just hitting me like a brick!

"Please, I swear I didn't do it! Have mercy!" the guard begged.

Zant looked like he was ready to hit the man. Instead, he snapped back with words.

"All the proof is against you! Harto, I request a trial on this man immediately!" Zant turned to my butler.

Harto swallowed for a second, but seemed to agree. "It is only fair, sir. This guard has committed crimes before, after all…"

"NO!" the guard yelled desperately.

"Silence, you pest! You will face justice soon enough," Zant quieted him.

With a gesture from Harto, a couple of the other guards hauled him away to the dungeon. They would keep him there before the trial. Zant finally looked at me with his pale orange eyes now. It was impossible for me to read his expression.

Was it sympathy? Regret? Confusion? I did not know. What I did know was that I couldn't be here any longer. I could not take any more news right now, so I went back to my room to contemplate everything.

* * *

At least two hours passed as I thought to myself in my room. Eventually, Harto came back to me, this time with some food; small sandwiches and shrimp.

"I thought maybe you would need some food," Harto said.

"I'm sorry, Harto, I just can't eat right now," I replied.

Normally I would have eaten plenty by now, but my hunger had completely diminished this morning. I didn't want to make Harto feel bad, but I was too overwhelmed. Fortunately, he seemed to understand.

"Of course… I should have known," he agreed.

Harto turned to leave, somewhat disappointed. I let out my emotion again.

"Harto!"

He turned back to face me again.

"Yes, princess?"

"Why would he do it...?" I asked Harto, desperate for an answer. I just wished I could understand why anyone would take someone's life in cold blood. What was his motivation?

"We don't know yet," Harto responded bluntly. "I wish we did, princess. I promise I will try my best, too."

As my emotion continued to surge, I got up from my bed to hug Harto. He was the last parent figure I had left! He may not be my direct father, but I still needed someone like him in my life. Harto returned the hug, understanding of my pain.

"Thank you, Harto," I said, letting new tears roll down my light blue cheeks.

"It will be okay, princess," Harto tried to comfort me.

We both knew it wasn't okay now, but we had to keep hope. The only way I could continue living was to keep hope. It was far from easy given the circumstances, but I had to try. Even when Harto left me to assist the guards and doctors, I had to be strong alone as well. So I prayed and prayed for things to eventually get better…


	15. The Election

**Chapter 14: The Election**

I soon realized I would never be able to fully recover from losing my parents. The pain would always be existent, just not as strong in the future. But I know that they would have wanted me to move on as best as I could.

I didn't attend the guard's trial. Harto informed me later he had been found guilty of first-degree murder and was sentenced to hang by the neck until death. It wasn't often that executions were made in the Twilight Realm, but this was an obvious exception. Zant seemed fairly happy with the result.

The guard was to be hung in a few days. When the day arrived, I did not watch his death either. I just didn't want to see him or the image of his death. Of course I was furious at him for murdering my parents, but I had no desire to hear of him again. I suppose that's just how I dealt with the stress.

Harto seemed almost as depressed as me, quiet as the grave and keeping to himself more often. Despite this, I knew I could always come to him for comfort. Zant, on the other hand, I continually grew apart from.

What really was the last straw was when he announced he would be running against me as new ruler of the Twilight Realm! I had dismissed those early rumors before, but it turns out he was able to. Obviously since my parents were gone, the people needed a new ruler.

An election hadn't come to the Twili people in a long time. Zant claimed he was running for king because I was too young and traumatized to handle the position. Even though I argued, it was to no avail.

"Zant, that's outrageous!" I spat when he told me of his ambition.

"I'm the daughter of the Royal Family! I will run the Twilight Realm next!"

"Nonsense," he casually shrugged. "You're under far too much stress and inexperience to be the ruler. I'm afraid I must take the position, seeing as you're not fit."

I knew I had what it took to be the ruler of the Twilight Realm. I personally believed Zant was making excuses; I thought he wanted power. He mentioned to me in his story that he had never felt control before. Perhaps he had been waiting for the opportune moment his whole life, and decided to strike when he had it.

Campaigns for the election were made; political analysts my father had talked with predicted it would be a close election. I thought to myself it never should have come down to this in the first place! Zant and I had to prepare speeches for the day the voting was made.

I would try my absolute best to outdo him, but I couldn't guarantee the victory. After all, the Twili people loved Zant for all his good deeds as 'Twilight's Hero'. I didn't see that hero anymore…

However, as the daughter to the Royal Family, I had an advantage. I assumed many would prefer the natural heiress to the throne. Hopefully enough…

Inevitably, Harto stayed close to me and supported me to win the election. He did say I was very young for the job, but that Zant would not be as good of a leader. I had to admit, it was hard to imagine Zant as a good leader.

* * *

When the day arrived, I was extremely nervous. Zant and I were brought to a large room in the court building, where other special meetings were made. A hundred or so Twili people were there, about to record their own vote as well as have it counted with the other citizens' votes.

All the dark brown chairs were filled today in the ovular room. Zant, Harto, and I sat before the large crowd of Twili in three separate chairs. I tried to be as ready as possible for my speech.

Harto had the honors of introducing us to the crowd, since he was the closest to my parents other than me. Zant seemed smug when he smiled, confident he would win. I honestly thought it could go either way, like the politicians said.

"Today, as you all know, is the election," Harto began ceremoniously. "The candidates are Zant and Midna. Midna is the daughter of former rulers Milon and Elizabeth, 18 years of age. Zant was the most trusted servant of Milon and Elizabeth, 23 years of age."

Following the introductory, Harto took a pause. "The candidates may now give their speeches."

Everyone else in the Twilight Realm had voted, but the hundred in here would vote when the speeches were done. Zant stepped up to talk first when I gave no implication I wanted to go first. He took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I love the Twilight Realm. I love the people that dwell within it, and I love serving them. As a servant to Lord Milon, I did my absolute best to serve this great nation. Of course, being a servant, my options were limited. Fortunately, I was still able to help some in need, which earned me the alias 'Twilight's Hero'. I don't mean to be prideful, but I plan on extending my services to everyone else in need if I had more control. The Twilight Realm deserves and needs a strong ruler, as it has suffered through hard times prior to Lord Milon's rule. It is not fair he and his wife were taken from us, but I intend to make sure justice is brought to all criminals and those who oppose the law. If you vote for me, I can guarantee a brighter future for this promising land. Thank you very much."

Much applause was heard following the speech. Even I was somewhat impressed. But something seemed so unreal when he spoke… that smile did not seem sincere…

When Zant took a seat again, I stood up to give my speech. I didn't make an extremely long speech either, as it's important not to drag on. I had never spoken before in front of a crowd this large, so it was nerve-wracking. The audience listened intently as I began.

"If there's anything that's certain about the future of the Twilight Realm, it is that my mother and father will be missed. I do not say this as their daughter, but as a citizen of the Twilight Realm. The facts tell us they were good leaders, including the fact economic prosperity had returned after the long recession. Just like my fellow candidate, I love the Twilight Realm and its people. I may not be known for it now, but I promise I would do my absolute best to continue my parents' legacy. I will fight for this nation to have as much prosperity and happiness as possible. I only hope that the people choose what is best…"

I was pleased to hear an equal amount of cheers for my speech. I took my seat, and Harto stood up from his to speak again.

"Now that both candidates have given their speeches, all of you may record your votes. When it is done, pass them to your left to give them to the collector, who will count all the votes. He has already tallied the other citizens' votes, so once he has counted yours, the new ruler of the Twilight Realm will be announced."

Once that had been said, the audience began to write down their vote on a small piece of paper. Most of them finished fairly quickly, while a couple others took some time to think about it. Eventually, all the votes had found their way to the collector at the left, who began counting all of them.

I swallowed nervously as I saw him counting; I knew this would be close. I was scared of knowing how much responsibility it would take to rule, even though I was prepared as ever to take the throne. On the other hand, I had no idea what Zant would be like as a ruler.

Minutes seemed like hours as the time ticked away. Finally, when it was finished, the collector signaled Harto to come over. The collector whispered the result in Harto's ear, and his eyes lit up when he heard the news. My heart beat faster and faster as Harto approached the stand.

"The winner of the election is Midna, 10 to 9!" Harto declared with the ratio.

Most of the audience clapped loudly for me. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the news. I was the ruler of the Twilight Realm! All these people would be dependent on me now!

I twisted my head to find Zant, who looked stunned. His orange eyes were unmoving, and his lip quivered a couple times. I could notice his entire body was shaking slightly, I suppose from anger…

* * *

Once we all exited the building, many Twili people shook my hand and congratulated me. As expected, the announcement of the election was all over the news instantly. I couldn't say I was unhappy with the result.

I knew the job I was going to undertake would not be easy, but it was my obligation to the people. There would be many obstacles, but none of which I feared as much as one now. What I feared most at the moment was Zant…


	16. Betrayal

**Chapter 15: Betrayal**

For the next few days, I was the only topic in the news. I don't let the attention get to my head, and it wasn't always enjoyable being the center of attention. I appreciated the excitement of the people for me being the next ruler of the Twilight Realm, but glory was not what I was seeking.

I realized the main reason I wanted to be the next ruler more than ever now was to continue my parents' work. Like everyone else, I respected the way they ran the land. It was a tragedy for everyone when they were killed…

Eventually Harto gave me a strange helmet-looking object that had once belonged to my mother; she usually neglected to wear it. It was called a Fused Shadow, which contained magical powers only the ruler of the Twilight Realm could use. The ancient Twili people created many different power-embedded masks, but the one our generation retained was the Fused Shadow. The Fused Shadow was dark gray, had fascinating markings on it, and had jagged horns at the top.

It gave me interesting powers that I didn't use very often. I wasn't the type to abuse powers, and it made me sad when I remembered my mother. Still, it symbolized my rule over the Twilight Realm, and it made me feel important…

Like I said before, I was scared about Zant ever since he lost the election. The last time I saw him was when it was over; the rage in his eyes was unforgettable. I had never seen anyone that enraged before in my life.

I figured after the election he would now become my right-hand man. That depended, I suppose, on how he reacted to losing. Maybe he wouldn't want to serve the royal family anymore?

Zant or no Zant, I now had the responsibility to rule this kingdom. I just hoped he wouldn't be too bitter. How wrong I was…

* * *

One day, about a week after the election, I noticed Zant had completely left the mansion. For the last few days he had locked himself in his study, but he was gone now. Obviously this was very unsettling to me…

I didn't know if it was better judgment or not, but I decided to explore his study room. I never knew what he did in here other than sort papers for my father when he ruled. Zant spent almost all his time in here, leaving only when he needed to.

The study room was exceedingly disorganized. Books were scattered on the floor and papers were cluttered all around. At first glance, I could see his desk was the one tidy thing in the room.

On his desk lay two books, one of them opened. I walked around the other side to examine it. Much to my horror, the title of the book was 'Shape-shifting, Masterful Illusions, and Other Spells'! What in the world would he be doing with this book?!

The page he had left off on dealt with changing the appearances of Twili creatures! I saw a picture of a normal Twili man on one side, and on the other side a picture of a hideous beast, not unlike the one from my dream! Gasping, I ran away from the book and out of the room. Zant had been plotting something…

When I saw Harto in the hallway, I made no hesitation to ask where Zant was.

"Oh, he left the mansion just about an hour ago," Harto informed me.

"Do you know where he went?!" I asked immediately after.

"Well, I heard him mumbling something about the balconies…" Harto said.

"Thanks!" I replied, running to exit the mansion.

I saw Harto smile nervously as I left. The balconies were a section of the Twilight Realm where Twili citizens could go to be in solitude. Fortunately I knew where that was, and I wasted no time to confront Zant.

* * *

When I arrived, I found Zant looking down at the ground. He was wearing some strange helmet, which reminded me of the Fused Shadow. However, his helmet completely covered his face and had one pointed stem on top. Where did he get that?

"Zant…?" I asked nervously for his attention.

At first, no reply. I tried calling his name again, to which he straightened his body back to normal. Slowly, abnormally, Zant turned around to face me with his bizarre helmet.

"Hello… my impudent princes…" Zant greeted me. His voice was deepened by the mask, as if I was talking to a different person.

"Zant, what are you doing here?!" I demanded angrily.

Zant began to walk closer to me. "Perhaps a better question is… why are you here?"

"I wanted to know what you were up to! Why are you out of the mansion? Why are you wearing that mask?" I replied, anger still within my tone.

"None of that is your business," Zant answered casually. "And don't worry; soon you won't even think about it."

"What are you talking about? What is all this about?!" I was becoming very frustrated.

"Justice, Midna, and a better future for the Twilight Realm," said Zant. "For I… am the new King of Twilight…"

"Ha! You? The king? Don't be ridiculous; you have no power over me!" I spat.

"How wrong you are… you see, I have new powers now. A god has heard my desires, and he has promised me power…" Zant explained.

I still didn't listen. It all sounded so ridiculous! Nothing seemed to stop him; Zant began to corner me, drawing nearer with every heavy step.

"Zant… what are you doing?" I asked, very nervous at this point. I didn't know what was going on his head…

"Allowing this kingdom to expand… and giving them new leadership!" he answered.

Why did I suddenly feel so outmatched? I was intimidated by his words; he really seemed to mean them… And he did not fear me in the slightest…

What came next changed my life forever. It was unexpected, degrading, and callous. With a wave of his hand, Zant condemned me to a completely different life.

In an instant, I was on the floor in pain. I felt very different, as if I had shrunken. Also, I felt as if I was in a different body. What happened?

I was shocked when I looked at my arms. They were small, and pale. I looked at my entire body; I had been transformed into an imp! My stomach was round, my legs and arms were small… I felt so weak…

I turned to face Zant again, who hovered above me with confidence. I didn't have time or nerve to ask him any more questions. I just had to leave…

"Goodbye… Twilight Princess…" Zant finally said, and disappeared with his magic.

I was so frightened, being in a different body without familiarity. I was so stupid to underestimate Zant. I was hideous and helpless…

There was nothing I could do either! No one would be able to recognize me! And it was getting very late…

I was so confused; I didn't even know where to go… Harto wouldn't take me in; he wouldn't believe me as an imp! I decided to take shelter behind one of the market's buildings for sleep, so that no one would see me.

I was so tired and overwhelmed; I needed to sleep for now. I would have to figure out how to return to normal later. I didn't have any energy or will right now. The entire situation was utterly terrifying to me…

So, with anxiety shrouding me, I tried to fall asleep in the cold behind the market buildings on the gray, brick ground…


	17. The Fall of the Twilight Realm

**Chapter 16: The Fall of the Twilight Realm**

I woke up a few times during the night, but decided to keep going back to sleep. I had hoped when I woke up, this whole predicament would turn out to be some terrible nightmare. Much to my dismay, that was not the case.

It wasn't long before I realized it wouldn't help matters to just hope things got better. For some reason, I slept for a very long time, and didn't want to wake up. When I did, however, I was in for a nasty surprise.

By the time I was finally completely awake, I heard a few voices in front of the shop building; I was still hidden behind it. It sounded like a man and a woman, perhaps a couple.

"…I can't believe it's been three days since Midna disappeared…" the man moaned.

Three days?! I was out that long? I must have been lethargic from the curse Zant put on me. But three days?! What happened?

"I know; I wonder how Zant will do as the new king," the woman said.

Zant as king?! Everything was messed up! Just then, I heard another voice, this one much louder.

"Quick everyone, quick! King Zant has an important announcement to make!" the loud voice declared.

I could hear many footsteps shuffling around, probably following the man back to Zant. Out of curiosity, I decided I would follow them to find out what was happening. What could Zant be announcing?

I was stealthy enough to not be seen; it was an advantage to be so short now. I followed them all the way back to the mansion's main entrance, where Zant and some guards were waiting for the people. I hid behind the mansion's hedges this time to avoid being seen.

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen," Zant began. "It is my displeasure to inform all of you that Princess Midna is dead…"

Dead?! What in the world was going on? Many shouts erupted from the crowd when Zant spoke.

"She was murdered by another castle guard, whose name will not be disclosed," Zant went on. "It is frustrating to deal with this dreadful mutiny, as we had to with Midna's parents as well. But I make it a promise to eradicate any remaining traitors, and to give this nation a new direction."

My heart sank as he talked. I was officially dead in the eyes of every Twili man and woman now. The feeling was utterly heartbreaking; I thought it was bad enough I had to lose my parents and my body, but apparently not.

Zant continued to talk. "I will also be making many changes; first and foremost, the dismissal of longtime workers that I don't see fit to serve any longer, including Harto, a servant to Midna's parents. Also, the Twilight Realm will push new goals – goals that have never been explored before. This includes expansion and denying the oppression that the world of light has put us through. More details later – resume your posts."

Quickly, I scampered away from the site before anyone could find me. But I did not return to my spot behind the building. The dismal truth dawned on me during Zant's speech: it was time for me to leave.

I wasn't doing this to neglect the Twili people or let anyone down. I did it because there was nothing left for me to do here. I was pronounced dead, I was unrecognizable from my real form, and had no purpose in the Twilight Realm anymore. I didn't even want to leave, but there was truly no other choice…

I had to go to the Mirror of Twilight and leave this place behind me. There was nothing left for me here. Everything seemed to be at an all-time low; I could only hope better things were ahead right now.

But like I said before, I wouldn't get anywhere if I didn't act. I had to try something, and my plan was to find the ruler in the world of light. I thought perhaps maybe he or she would know more than anyone else; what other options did I have? I would be happy so long as he or she could help me, and possibly the other Twili people, in some way…

I had a feeling that the Twilight Realm and the world of light were meant to cross paths again, since the bridge between our worlds had been created by the goddesses. I could be wrong, but I was pretty sure the goddesses did things for a reason. They were Din, Nayru, and Farore, creators of all the land and people... but anyways, that's a different story.

Perhaps what I felt worst about was leaving everyone behind with Zant as the ruler. He was going to ruin the Twilight Realm, I just knew it. I wished I would be able to find some way to save it.

So, with plans in mind, I took off for the Mirror of Twilight. It wasn't a very long walk, but I tried to remember every step, as they would be my last in the Twilight Realm for a long time. I couldn't help but have memories of my entire life as I thought about this being the end… it nearly brought a tear into my eye.

It was forbidden for the Twili people to go through the Mirror while my parents were in charge (since the war had ended). But when I heard Zant speak, it seemed he was going to change that. I respected my parents' decision, but it was hard to say if it was for the best or not. I had always been curious about the things on the other side, ever since I was a small child.

I would finally be able to see the world of light! I had to think of something positive to cheer myself up. Fortunately, I remembered I would at least have one thing to look forward to. Surely they were in better condition than the Twilight Realm…

I wore the Fused Shadow, which I figured I could use as an advantage in the world of light as well. Luckily, it even had the ability to teleport from place to place! I never really used it here, but I figured I would need it since I heard the world of light was a much larger place.

* * *

Eventually I reached the Mirror, a giant light with intricate symbols. A platform was available to stand on, which teleported you to the other side. The actual mirror was on the other side, in the desert called Gerudo that I spoke of before. I took a deep breath, keeping this final moment in my mind, praying that I could return some day in triumph.

Now that Zant had taken over, and my body was gone, there was no turning back. It was my responsibility to find out how I could regain my strength and save the Twilight Realm, and I couldn't do it here. It had to be done in the world of light…

I closed my eyes as I stepped onto the platform, and blinding lights flashed all around me as I entered a new world.


	18. Into the Light World

**Chapter 17: Into the Light World**

When I could open my eyes again, I found myself in a temple-like structure. Large brown pillars surrounded me, as well as a half-built circular wall. I could feel a breeze against me, ensuring it wasn't my imagination that there wasn't a roof out here.

This must be Gerudo Desert. I was standing on a pedestal-like structure, and was next to the mirror of light. Technically I could go back whenever I wanted, but I knew I had to accomplish my task.

From what I could see, this desert was huge and would take a seriously long time getting to wherever the ruler was (I critically doubted they decided to build a castle out in the middle of nowhere). So, I decided I would use my Fused Shadow to teleport out of here. Though I wasn't familiar with the world of light, I just told the Fused Shadow to get me out of the desert, and to wherever the ruler of Hyrule was.

One thing I should mention is that the Fused Shadow cannot teleport me back into the Twilight Realm. The only way to travel between the worlds is the mirror. Anyways, I teleported myself with the helmet, and appeared in a vast field when the process was done.

This must be one of the grasslands in Hyrule. It was so beautiful to stare at it; I couldn't help myself since I had never seen anything like it before. So much nature and beauty… In many ways, the Twilight Realm was advanced in technology than Hyrule.

Apparently, the Fused Shadow had worked; I could see a large castle in the distance, near the bright sun. I assumed, after all, that the ruler would be in a large castle. For now I settled on walking – I enjoyed the scenery too much to let it pass so soon! Strange as it may sound, the walk was quite enjoyable; this light world seemed so magical in its wondrous appearance…

I'm sure it took quite a few minutes, but I got to enjoy the landscape. At one point I saw a mailman running on a trail, perhaps delivering a letter to a nearby village. So after a while of walking I reached the castle entrance, which was also considerably impressive.

I crossed a wooden bridge to reach the doorway to the main town. I could hear many voices on the other side, and took a peek to see for myself. At just a glance, it was easy to tell the town was bustling, even more so than the Twilight Realm ever was!

Everyone was dressed so colorfully; everything here was so much more vibrant than I had ever seen before! Markets and food were everywhere, and the entire vibe of the area was so jubilant! Also, there was a beautiful fountain of water in the center of the plaza! The sight brought a much-needed smile to my face.

I realized as I looked, though, that I was extremely hungry. I don't consider myself a thief, but I needed to get some food. I searched around to find somewhere I could sneak something, but at first glance, it looked like I would be caught for sure. I doubt the guards here would take mercy on a hideous imp…

Finally I noticed a stand of yellow apples that was presently unoccupied! And even more auspicious, it was nearby the doorway I hid behind, so I would be able to grab some unseen! I tried to reason with myself; there were so many apples there, surely the owner wouldn't miss just a few?

I quickly rushed over behind the stand to avoid being seen again (I was seriously getting tired of doing this…). I grabbed three of them, grinning at the sight of the golden treats. Then, making sure no one was looking in my direction, I bolted back through the doorway outside.

Once I was safe I took an abnormally large bite from one of the apples. What could I say; I haven't eaten in a long time! And I'm not used to being hungry. That being said, I immediately devoured the rest of that apple as well as another. After eating the third one next, my stomach felt satisfied at last. They weren't the best apples I had ever eaten, as they were very sweet, but definitely still sufficient.

I came to the conclusion that I obviously wouldn't be able to meet the ruler by going through the main entrance, as there were too many people. I thought for a moment about where to go, and then while moving my eyes, I caught an entrance below the bridge; it appeared to be a sewer! Perhaps that would connect to the castle?

Deciding to go for it, I jumped over the bridge and swam through the dark hole that served as an entrance to the sewer. The water current pushed me through the dark sewer, and I eventually came to a stop when the water didn't move as fast. From what I could see, this sewer looked like a huge maze, so I decided to use my Fused Shadow once again, this time to teleport out of the sewer and closer to the ruler.

I arrived in a large chamber-like area, with a window on top of some large bricks. I considered the fact when I told my Fused Shadow to take me to the ruler, I couldn't immediately be with him or her. There must be more limitations on its magic…

After climbing on top of the bricks, I walked through the open window and found myself on the rooftops of the castle town. The drop below looked deadly; fortunately, with the Fused Shadow, I also had the ability to float in midair. I saw the biggest area of the castle rooftops away, where I assumed the ruler was.

I made my way across the rooftops, making sure I stayed out of the citizens' sights. It wasn't that big of a problem since they were so far away, but better safe than sorry. After another short trek, I wound up on the other side of the rooftops, and went through another window into the big castle section.

When I came in, I landed on some stairs. It was a spiral staircase; I could see a door above me and a door below me. I decided to look at the one above me first.

Much to my surprise, it turned out to be the one I was looking for. When I pushed the door open, I found a young woman with long brown hair staring out the window. She had a beautiful appearance, with pale blue eyes and a gold crown rested on her head. Her dress was violet and white and gold, suiting her face well. She turned to look at me, but unexpectedly did not appear alarmed.

She said with a small smile, "Hello. I am Princess Zelda."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all of the followers and supporters of this story, as I also will when I finish the story. And the story will be finished very soon, so please be on the lookout for the final chapters :) also keep in mind that this story isn't entirely canon, so please don't comment about that. Again thank you for following this story, and I look forward to writing more!**


	19. Alone

**Chapter 18: Alone**

"P-p-princess… Zelda?" I stammered. "You are… the ruler of Hyrule?"

"That is correct," Zelda confirmed, with a graceful look in her soft eyes. "What brings you here, curious creature?"

Normally I would feel offended by being called a creature, but I knew that Zelda didn't know any better. I took a deep breath before I went into my story.

"I was the princess of the Twilight Realm… you know, the parallel world to this place?"

Zelda nodded to show she understood.

"And a treacherous man turned me into an imp… my current state… I didn't always look like this," I explained. "I was the natural ruler of the Twilight Realm, but he took it from me by force!"

"It's alright," Zelda comforted me. "Why did he do this?"

"He was power-hungry…" I answered. "He betrayed my entire family… and now he has taken over the Twilight Realm. Please… I must find a way to return to my former state and take back my home…"

Zelda took all of this in. I felt bad about putting all this trouble on her shoulders too, but I had no one else to turn to. My only hope was if she would be able to help me. What she said next surprised me…

"What is that… on your head?" she asked me.

"Oh; that is my Fused Shadow… why?" I replied.

Zelda's eyes lit up when I said 'Fused Shadow'. Was there something about it that I didn't know that she did?

"The Fused Shadows are sacred relics of great power… they contain powerful shadow magic that was created by an ancient race. However, the powers were sealed away by three light spirits, who broke the Fused Shadow into four parts and scattered them throughout the land. Somehow, one of them has fallen into your possession…" Zelda told me.

I didn't really think about it before. It was just something my mother had used as well. Perhaps it was taken into the Twilight Realm by a Twili person before the war?

"So… where were they hidden?" I asked.

"They are said to be in different provinces of Hyrule, but the specific locations aren't confirmed," Zelda said. "I would think your best hope of returning to your home successfully is by obtaining these Fused Shadows, and using their power to defeat this man that took over your throne. If the Fused Shadows are reunited, they will have the ability to unleash a magnificent power."

I pondered this information; the task of recovering the Fused Shadows certainly didn't seem easy. I would definitely need a lot of determination and help to accomplish it. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it all alone…

"Princess?" I started talking again, "Isn't there supposed to be a legendary hero that will appear, in the shape of a divine beast?"

For whatever reason, I happened to remember the legend of the hero in green that Harto told me. Maybe Zelda would know more.

"It has been said that the legendary hero, who once saved Hyrule, will come again," Zelda said, staring back outside again. "However, it is not likely he would come now, for there are no disturbances right now. If evil should rise again, though, then it would make sense for the hero to return."

I quickly replied, "I believe this hero would be able to help me in my search for the Fused Shadows! I mean, I don't think I can do it all alone! But, if I had help from a legendary hero, I could get all the pieces and take back the Twilight Realm!"

I realized I was getting ahead of myself, but the possibility was too exciting! Zelda gave a small chuckle, and turned to face me again.

"What is your name, Princess of Twilight?" she asked me.

I felt honored to still be called that, despite my current state. I managed a smile in return to her when I answered.

"Midna."

"This meeting has been well-met, Midna," Zelda declared with her elegant smile.

"I suggest you should search for the hero now," Zelda said. "It is the only option you have for making progress right now, whether he has arrived or not yet. When you find him, you can return here and we will discuss future plans then."

I wished I could express my full gratitude to Zelda. She has now informed me of the Fused Shadows, and I was reminded of the hero. Maybe this could actually work…

"Thank you, Princess Zelda," I said to her. "I suppose I must go now, and I will return with the hero…"

"Good luck, Midna, and may the goddesses be with you!" said Zelda.

And with that, I used my Fused Shadow to teleport myself out of the castle and back to the grassland that I had entered in. Dusk was getting near, and I was becoming very tired; I needed rest.

At least now I had a clearer direction as to what to do next. First I had to find the hero, and then return to Zelda, and then begin my search for the Fused Shadows! I did know, however, that it would not be as simple as it sounded. Nothing ever was…

I found a small cave nearby where I could sleep concealed. Darkness in the sky eventually arrived once I settled myself into the small, dark cave for the night. It wasn't the most comfortable of conditions, but it would be an improvement over sleeping on the brick ground (after all, the mound of the cave's dirt was very much like a pillow for me).

Even though I had recently learned many new things, my body was tired, so I was quick to fall asleep under Hyrule's beautiful, wondrous, starry sky.

* * *

I woke up very late the next morning, again. Perhaps additional sleep was needed in order for me to adjust to this new body. I couldn't be sure of that, but unfortunately I didn't have the opportunity to start the day right when I looked at Hyrule Castle today.

Immediately I knew something was wrong. Tiny dark shapes were swarming through the entire air. This came from the Twilight Realm…

Hyrule Castle was surrounded by them. The once vivid blue sky had been replaced by an ugly, pale shade of orange. It wasn't long before I understood what had happened while I had been sleeping.

Hyrule Castle had been taken over by Twilight forces. Zant had conquered the castle, with the princess and its citizens. Zant was already expanding, and had begun his conquest of the light world. For now, on this journey, I would be utterly alone…


	20. A New Hope

**Chapter 19: A New Hope**

I used my Fused Shadow to escape from the area immediately. I couldn't risk being caught by Zant, or it would all be over! I didn't pick a location specifically to go to, but I found myself in another, large grassland next.

It looked like Zant had not taken over this place yet, fortunately. However, the fact that Hyrule Castle had been captured might be an omen that the hero will arrive! For now, I could only hope…

The bad news was, I wasn't able to teleport myself to the hero; the Fused Shadow did nothing when I asked it to take me to the hero. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. So, with little direction at the moment, I walked for the remainder of this journey.

Predictably, the trip quickly became repetitive and tedious, since I was walking through the same-looking area for a while. It's not that I didn't admire the scenery, but it got boring seeing it for the next couple of hours. To my disappointment, it felt like I wasn't making much progress.

Still I walked on, knowing I had no other choice. The hero was my only hope left! It was difficult to feel confident when I didn't even know for sure if what I needed would be there or not…

I couldn't help but be angry and disheartened by Zelda. I didn't know the situation well of course, but it was still crazy that Zant just marched in and took over. No, I didn't know exactly what happened, but I can't believe Zelda just gave up like that.

Perhaps I was getting ahead of myself, but many thoughts crossed my mind since I had become bored walking through the giant field. Thankfully, in the distance, I could see an area that looked like a forest!

Maybe it would take me closer to the hero… this was so tiresome. It would be so much more helpful if I had more of an idea of where to go. My instincts told me that this forest would be the best place to go, though, since the other areas connected by the field were very far away.

It also would have been helpful if my Fused Shadow had more power to help me track the hero. I suppose beggars can't be choosers, though. At least I was able to cling on to some hope…

I was able to make it a little ways into the forest, and out of the field, before nighttime came. At least I had a reasonable excuse for being tired this time, as I had been walking almost all day. I was relieved to finally lie down again, but still nervous about Zant's entry into Hyrule.

If Zelda went down as easily as she did, Zant must have a large army with him. Surely Zelda had plenty of guards too? Either way, they weren't enough for Zant. With those thoughts in mind, I drifted off to sleep once more near a large tree in the forest.

* * *

I was woken by the light shining through the beautiful forest. The first thing I thought of was that it was only a matter of time before Zant made more progress. Thinking of that, I jumped up and began to walk through the woods again.

I thought of everything that had happened to me since I first met Zant, at ten years old. I thought of the bird's death, the false guise Zant put on, the loss of my parents, and being transformed into a hideous imp. An imp that no one could love, doomed to exile until I could recover the Fused Shadows. The more I thought about everything, more things made sense. Perhaps it wasn't coincidence, and it was a lesson of humility? I couldn't be sure, of course.

I thought of the people I had loved. My parents, taken from me in the harshest way possible. And Harto… what would happen to Harto after Zant fired him? For now, I had to pray that he would be all right. I had more than enough to reflect on as I ambled through the serene forest.

I felt so alone, knowing the odds were stacked against me. How would I find the hero in this colossal land? Also, it would be difficult to return to Zelda, and get past all of Zant's forces.

Rays of light leaked through the gaps of the trees. It was a change from the huge Hyrule field, and it was my first time being in such an environment. I preferred this place; it was so much more peaceful and beautiful than the Twilight Realm…

That peace and beauty was short-lived. I could hear the rapid sound of animals rushing toward me. Quickly, I found a tree to hide behind, before the army of creatures came. From what I could tell, these creatures looked like the one I had seen in my nightmare.

The sky became an ugly orange color again. This made me frustrated and angry! I just needed one night's sleep, but it's as if I had no time to be able to get anything done!

The creatures were muscular and revolting in their appearance. Their arms looked strong, and their deformed faces were hidden by bizarre masks. The guise of them just made my stomach turn…

Not only that, but I felt quite frightened. I didn't know what these beasts were capable of, and they seemed to mean business. If I could have my guess, they were a part of Zant's forces.

I remained hidden behind the large tree, making sure the shadow beasts couldn't see me. If they were Zant's forces, they would either kill me or bring me back to the Twilight Realm. Neither of those sounded that appealing right now.

Zant was not in sight, however. I should have known he would just use his army to do his dirty work. After all, what else could these unearthly creatures be doing? I had never been more discouraged to have my dream come true before.

There were five shadow beasts total. They all split up after making their way through this area, while one of them stayed behind. I could see a black portal in front of the creature, with strange markings on it. It seemed as though the beast was waiting for something…

Then, suddenly, the creature threw its hand through the portal. What was happening? The black shapes that symbolized twilight had returned; something bad was definitely happening.

When the creature brought his hand back through the portal, he was holding a young man! He had dirty blonde hair, a serious face, and beautiful blue eyes; his attire was green, white, and blue, and an orange belt for his pants. It was such a curious way to be dressed!

I watched the creature drop the man, who began to shake on the grass floor. I felt sorry for him; he looked like he was in serious pain. What was happening now? The answer came in shocking form.

He screamed in pain, and in front of my eyes, transformed into a gray-furred wolf! Could this be…? It was the hero! Unintentionally and abruptly, I found him!

The event seemed to be too much for him; he collapsed to the ground, now a different creature. A divine beast… this had to be it. I wondered what had happened on the other side of that portal, too.

I knew, though, that I had to follow him. How many other humans would I see turned into huge wolves in my life? The beast took the wolf by the leg, and began to drag him away.

A wide smile slowly spread across my face. My confidence and strength had been rejuvenated, and I was ready to continue. I followed the beast and the hero, a new hope fresh in my heart for the next step in my life's journey…

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this story, ladies and gentlemen! I truly hope that it was an enjoyable read, as I put much effort into making it. I am very grateful for all the support that has been given to me, from both long-time subscribers as well as newcomers. This was a challenging story to create, but I am satisfied with the outcome. As a special announcement, I will be writing a novelization of the video game 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' in the future, as a follow-up to this original story. Please look forward to it if you enjoyed this story or are a fan of the game (or both). Again, thank you very much for all the attention, and have a great day :D**


End file.
